High School Years
by Demonwolfe
Summary: Title says it all. CSI's from Miami and Vegas included. rated T for some laguage. Greg Sanders is the new kid in Miami Dade High School and some enteresting things happen to him while he's there.
1. Prelude

Okay, I know ya'll are a little confused about my story, so I'll lay it out for ya.

Warrick and Taylor's groups hate each other. They always have, and each person hates someone in a different group. (Did I confuse ya with that? Okay, someone in Warrick's group hates someone in Taylor's group, and another person hates someone else. Got it now?) Greg is the new kid in town (By this I mean Miami), and he is instantly accepted into Taylor's group, and is instantly hated by Warrick's group. (I know hate is such a strong word.) Would you like to know who belongs in what group? Okay here we go. Taylor is the leader of her group, and the people in her group consist of Riley Jones, Jason O'Connor, Bobby Dawson, Skylark Anderson, Midnight James, and Remy Davis, his brother Randy and their two sisters Rebecca and Rachael. Katelyn Grason is also in Taylor's group, as are Grady Davidson, Kassie Thompson, Nick Stokes, Sara Sidle, Ryan Wolfe, and of course our beloved Greggo Sanders. Warrick is the leader of his group, which consists of David Hodges, (No surprise there, huh?) Archie Johnson, Catherine Willows, Mia Dickerson, Eric Delko, Tim Speedle, Calleigh Duquesne, James Delmont, Chris Martin, Brent Jamerson, Ben Erickson, and Dani Robertson. There, have I cleared things up a bit? Probably not, but I tried. Have fun with this and please review. No flames please. I'm sorry I haven't updated my other story in a while, but I've been busy with school, and they blocked it at my school.

Love,

_**Demonwolfe**_


	2. First Days are Always so much fun

High School Years

_Okay, here we go. First class Economics 101. _He wove his way through the crowded halls of Miami Dade High School, and finally found the class he was looking for. Upon entering, Greg Sanders stared into the face of what you would expect to see in a high school. Multiple groups standing in various parts of the room, talking and laughing about upcoming school events, an activity he couldn't personally join. He was the new kid in school, subject to torture and multiple swirlies in the future. One group in particular caught his eye, a few students surrounding a girl sitting on a desk, and she seemed to be the leader. Greg took a seat four spaces to the left of them and stared at anything but the other students. He pulled out his schedule and examined it. Apparently, he had chemistry next. He was so enveloped in his studies, he never noticed a 6'1" sophomore standing behind him.

"Hey, bud. You're in my seat," Greg rounded on the person who spoke, and the girl who first caught his attention turned to the current situation not 6 feet beside her.

"Really?" Greg replied. He got up and started looking at the chair. "Funny, cause I don't see your name on it anywhere."

"Is this going to turn into something?" the kid asked.

"Not unless it has to," Greg retorted. If looks could kill, both kids would be dead.

"Hey, Warrick, leave him alone. You were a new kid too, not to long ago," the girl interfered. Greg turned and saw a 5'4" tall, green eyed, blonde hair girl, with about 3 students behind her. Warrick cast a wary glance toward the door. "Lemme guess, you're trying to figure out if you can get away with hitting me before the teacher comes. You're wondering if you can knock off my buddies before they come at you, and you're wondering if you posse would like you better, if knocking my lights out would make you more popular," Warrick glared at the girl and she glared right back.

"You know, you should really consider not interfering with other people's business," Warrick shot.

"Yeah, yeah I should. But for right now, why don't you let the new kid here enjoy his first day and sit wherever he wants. In the meantime, why don't you and your gang go sit in the front, where you can increase your IQ past that of the stem of a flower?" Warrick balled his fist at his side, just as the teacher walked into the room.

"Mr. Brown, Miss Cahill, why don't you take your seats before my economics room is turned into the site of the Boston Massacre," he stated.

"Please, Dr. Grissom, I have to go through American History at third hour. I'd like to save the history until then," the Cahill girl shot back.

"This may be true, but in the event that my or any other classes become too boring for you, give me your CD player please. And take your seat Taylor," Taylor wordlessly walked to the front of the room and handed over her CD player. She spun on her heel and offered a glare at Warrick, then continued to a seat directly to the right of Greg.

40 minutes later, Greg was standing at his locker, trying to open it.

It just wouldn't seem to open. _Why does every one of my lockers have to do this to me?!_

Greg was so deep in his thoughts; he never even noticed Taylor and her group beside his locker.

"Shit!" Greg muttered under his breath. He tried to open his locker once more, only to exceed in dropping his books and driving himself to kicking the locker, which resulted in his foot hurting. "Fuck," Greg muttered once more.

"Here, lemme help," Taylor said. She stepped in front of Greg and took the sheet of paper that had his combo on it and twisted the dial. "Don't worry about it. Ryan here had trouble with this same locker last year. Watch," she hit the locker right under the lock, and the locker sprung open. Greg offered a sheepish grin and put his stuff away.

"Thanks, I'm Greg Sanders by the way," He offered a hand and to his surprise, Taylor shook it.

"As you probably learned by that little confrontation, I'm Taylor Cahill, nice to meet ya Greggo. So, what class do you have next?"

"Chemistry, you?"

"Same."

"Great, so shall we go?" Greg asked nervously. He had a feeling that if he said something wrong, Taylor's group would most likely kill him.

"Sure, Let's go. Later guys."

"What they don't come?"

"Nope, they have a different class than me, mostly because I was the only one who signed up for chemistry. They think its dorky. I have American History after that, then forth period, I have auto shop," Taylor offered.

"Same here, although my mom made me sign up for auto shop. She says I spend too much time with my nose in science books, but I don't care."

"Really, well that's not cool. I think every kid should have their own choice of what classes they take," Taylor explained on the way to Chemistry class. Greg and Taylor entered the room, Taylor heading strait back to the rear of the room over to a dark haired boy sleeping, and currently drooling all over a very nice picture of an anime drawing.

"Dude, Nick. Wake up. Come on. You can't sleep today. We have a project due in two days," Taylor said as she tried shaking the boy, but to no avail. He was still sleeping undisturbed. Greg smirked and took a seat to the left of Nick, and at that time a sandy blonde haired kid walked into the room and Taylor instantly pounced on him.

"Riley! What's up?" Taylor asked as she got Riley into a headlock. Riley and Taylor fought for a while, until they ran into the Chemistry teacher, causing all three of them to fall to the ground.

"Mr. Jones, Miss Cahill, is this a fight we have going on in my Chemistry room?" the professor asked. Taylor and Riley looked sheepishly up at him as he pointed like the Ghost of Christmas Future showing Scrooge his gravestone. "Principal's office, now."

"Hey! They were just messing around, how can you send them to the office for that?" Greg spoke up, but silenced upon the educator' s hard gaze.

"This is my room, Mr. Sanders, and I will do with them what I want. You can accompany them to the office as well. That should teach all of you to fight and backtalk," he said. Taylor, Riley, and Greg silently filed out of the room.

**_Language class…_**

"Okay class, here we go. Since we're working on descriptive writing this week, let's practice our descriptive…. statements," the language teacher, Mrs. Longstocks announced. Groans from the class echoed around the room. "Okay, let's start with Warrick and Taylor. Warrick, in two words, describe Taylor."

"Okay, how about… freakish geek!" Warrick announced, receiving high fives from 3 boys around him. Taylor merely grinned and turned toward Warrick.

"Taylor in two words, describe Warrick. Go."

"Hmmmm, that's a hard one. Let's see… How about… gay bastard?" The class laughed and Warrick turned a deep shade of red and launched himself at Taylor. The two scuffled around on the floor, Warrick catching Taylor across the check with a hard punch. Taylor returned it, and put her foot between her and Warrick, flipping him off her. Both kids scrambled to their feet, and Warrick caught Taylor across the left side of her face this time, and at that moment, Taylor was rendered undefendable as two boys grabbed her from behind, leaving Warrick free to hit Taylor all he wanted. Greg and another boy instantly joined the fray, Greg grabbing the kid on the left of Taylor, and the other boy grabbed the one on the right. Greg had hold of a Cuban kid, who was currently beating the crap out of him, and the other boy had a brown haired kid with matching eyes in a headlock.

Suddenly, the door slammed open revealing two teachers and the principal, which promptly pried the three groups apart. Taylor was sprouting a mere cut lip and a couple scratches, while Warrick had a busted lip and blood covering the left side of his face. Greg on the other hand, didn't do so hot. He had a black eye developing on his left side, and his right side and leg hurt terribly. The other three boys only had a cut lip and a few bumps and bruises.

"Miss Cahill, Misters Brown, Wolfe, Delko, Sanders, and Speedle. Fighting will not be tolerated in a classroom environment!" the principal shouted. The class instantly quieted as the 6 were dragged out of the room, Taylor offering a wink at Wolfe and smiling at Nick who was in the back of the room. "Mr. Sanders, you may be new, but the same rules apply to you as well. All of you to the nurse right now, then to my office."

Taylor joined Greg and Wolfe on the opposite end of the hallway from the other 3 boys. Taylor and Wolfe kept giving the other boys glares, who glared right back, and Greg wondered if they would start another fight.

"Hey Ryan. Think you could take me if your girlfriend didn't interfere?" the Cuban kid asked. Ryan started toward the other boys, but Taylor held him back.

"Ryan! Wolfe! Don't were already suspended, my dad'll flip if I get expelled, which is what'll happen if you go at them. I'll get involved, and then we'll both be expelled," Taylor calmly explain. Ryan backed off and the group kept walking. The Cuban kid opened up his mouth again, but Taylor spoke first.

"Delko, you even say anything or start something else, I'll join Wolfe in kicking your ass," Taylor threatened. Warrick stepped in front of Delko and whispered something to him, and Delko merely nodded. Taylor pushed Ryan into the nurse's office. The nurse treated all six of them, and within minutes, they were sitting in the principle's office staring at each other's groups not entirely enjoying the fact that they had to be in the same room as each other.

"Okay, now for your punishment. Warrick, you and your boys get off with a warning. One more fight and you all will be playing sports no more," the principle, Mr. Conrad Ecklie stated as Taylor and Ryan gasped. "Taylor, Ryan, Greg, you will receive three days of in school suspension. No more fighting, understand?"

Taylor stood up and spoke first. "How come we get in deep shit when all they get is a warning? They were a part of that fight as well. That's not fair!"

"Miss Cahill, it would do you good to watch your mouth, and they are athletes that represent this school, and if I suspend them, our loses would be on my head."

"What the fuck! That's messed up!" Ryan yelled as he, Taylor, and Greg stormed out of the office. As they were walking down the hall to retrieve their stuff, Taylor was muttering something about unfairness. Upon the way, the group ran into Nick, who promptly stopped Taylor.

"Hey, heard you and Warrick got into a fight in language class. What the heck happened?" he asked as Taylor kicked the wall to her left.

"Warrick was a part of that fight too, and all he, Delko, and Speedle got was a warning, while us three were giving ISS for three days. This school system is so messed up!" Taylor yelled. Nick tried to back up slowly, but only succeeded in backing into a blonde girl with sapphire eyes wearing a green shirt and ripped up pants.

"Oh, sorry Sky. Didn't see ya there," Nick apologized as he stepped to the side of Sky. "This is Greg Sanders, he's the new kid and a part of our crew."

"Sky Anderson. My real name is Skylark, but every one here just calls me Sky. Either would be fine by me," Sky explained as she stuck her hand out toward Greg and they shook hands.

"Hmm. Well, it seems like everyone in this group is…casual," Greg laughed as he gazed at Sky, looking her up and down. To Nick and Taylor's surprise, Sky giggled as though she actually like Greg.

"Yeah, this is my normal apparel, I don't care what anyone says about me so this is what I wear," Sky replied. Nick and Taylor shared confused looks as they continued down the hall with Ryan. Greg and Sky shortly followed. "Taylor, I heard that you guys got in a fight with Warrick and Speedle. Is that true?" Taylor only nodded in reply.

"Delko was in on it to. You know what they got? A warning, while were stuck in ISS," Ryan added as he went to his locker to retrieve his stuff. At that moment, the bell rung, exposing lots of teens that were rushing to get to their class. Three teens were not doing this, but they were headed straight for Taylor, Ryan, Nick, Sky, and Greg. A strawberry blonde girl came right up to Nick and he backed away.

"So, Nicky, heard you got your butt kicked in Language by my boyfriend. You are such a wimp, you know that," she said sweetly, and Nick set her straight.

"Hey, first of all, Catherine, your boyfriend didn't even touch me. I was in a different class. Greg, Ryan, and Taylor were in that fight, and Taylor kicked the crap out of Warrick, mkay? Get your facts straight before you go around making a fool of your self."

Taylor grabbed her stuff without a word, and was about to walk away but shortly she ran into a kid with a long nose and very bad attitude.

"Have fun in ISS," the kid said. Taylor's head instantly came up, and she locked stares with the kid in front of her.

"Hodges you had better shut up. Otherwise I'll kick the living shit out of you to. I may have ISS, but it was worth every goddamn day I spend there!" Taylor stormed through the crowd with her head down, silently staring at the floor. Nick and Ryan shared shrugs, and Greg and Ryan followed Taylor down the hallway.


	3. Lunch and fights

Greg sat with Taylor and Ryan silently in ISS working on the mountain of homework they had been assigned. This had to be the worst day of his life. It was only his second day, and he was already being punished. _"At least this is a lot better than San Francisco, where I was the freaky science nerd. At least here I have friends,"_ Greg thought to himself. The bell that was signaling lunch interrupted his deep thoughts. Greg quickly gathered his stuff and waited outside the office for Taylor and Ryan. When they appeared at the door, the three of them set off to lunch and as they entered the cafeteria, Nick and a brown haired girl greeted them.

"Greg, this is Sara Sidle. Sara, this is our new friend, Greg," Nick introduced the two of them. Taylor had already sat down at the nearest table next to Riley who was across another girl who had brown hair and a lot of freckles. Greg barely caught he name as Riley said it. Kassie was her name and she was pretty cute. He sat down next to Nick and glanced behind him. Greg caught the look of Delko sitting next to a blonde girl who seemed to be glaring at Sara, who was glaring daggers back at her. Skylark sat on the other side of Taylor and across from her was a guy who was apparently named Jason, as Nick had called him. Greg suddenly got a sly smile on his face as he looked at the mashed potatoes on his tray. He picked up his fork and slid his dish forward, catching the attention of everyone at the table at the same time. Taylor gave him a questioning look, and Greg simply winked at her as he set the fork on the edge of the table, the handle protruding from the edge. Once more, Greg glanced behind him and lined the fork's trajectory up directly with the back of Speedle's head.

"I have a feeling that Speedle is about to get a strong liking for mashed potatoes…" Greg's voice trailed off as he lifted his hand into the air and onto the handle of the fork, sending the mashed potatoes flying across the aisle. A resonating splat echoed through the lunchroom as the mashed potatoes missed their intended target and hit Warrick in the face. The room went silent as Warrick stood up, wiping mashed potatoes off his features.

Oh…my…God," Skylark blinked and stared at Greg. Taylor was trying very hard to keep a straight face, but was failing miserably. Nick was snickering under his breath and Riley and Kassie were staring into a space beyond Greg, but not at anything in particular. Warrick walked slowly over to the table they were seated at and stared each one of them down fiercely.

"Which on of you hit me with mashed potatoes? Who is going to die?" he asked. Greg looked at Warrick with a look on his face that said 'What makes you think one of _us_ did it?' There was a long pause before Greg stood up.

"Well, I _was_ aiming for Speedle, but I guess your fat face was a much better target," at this, the entire table was consumed with laughter. Nick and Taylor were holding onto the edge in an effort to not fall out of their seats. Warrick glared daggers at Greg, who stared back.

"You made enemies with the wrong people right off the bat, Sanders. And you're gunna be sorry, too," Warrick growled. He leaned in close enough to kiss Greg. "Really sorry."

"First off, you don't scare me. I've dealt with worse. Second," Greg backed up from Warrick. "I know it's hard to admit that you're a bi-sexual, and even harder telling someone as attractive as me, but sorry. I don't like you that way. We could still be friends," Greg smirked. Taylor laughed even harder, and Speedle, Delko, and Hodges surrounded Greg as Warrick's face became very red. "Dudes," Greg said casting a look at all four of them. "Get out of my bubble."

"Sanders, you are going to get a _true_ Miami Dade High School welcome, in the parking lot after school. Hope you like the hospital, cause that's where you're gunna be for the next three weeks, after we're done with you," Delko spat. Greg's face contorted into a look of fear.

"Oh no. You wouldn't dream of hitting the new kid would you?" Greg's voice dripped with phony fear as he fought to keep his face strait. "Oh, please spare me. Maybe I'll be like Catherine and lick your shoes, Delko," Greg suddenly had tears streaming down his face. Warrick smirked, but suddenly frowned when Greg started to laugh. "Please, you couldn't hit me if you tried."

"You better watch it," Hodges growled. Greg's face split into a wider grin as he turned toward Hodges.

"Oh, no Hodges. I'm so scared of a guy who's in a relationship with the captain of the chess team. How is your girl…oops, I mean _boy_friend, by the way?" Greg asked. Warrick spun on his heel, and stalked away. Hodges, Delko, and Speedle followed him, and Greg sat back down.

"Oh yeah. He's _defiantly_ staying in our group," Kassie commented as Nick gave Greg a high five. "It's about time someone told Hodges off like that. Taylor's done it for years, but you seem to have experience with people like that. That was the best I've ever seen since Taylor kicked Delko in the balls in second grade."

"Dude, that was great!" Nick exclaimed as he shot a glance toward Warrick who had Catherine wiping the leftover mashed potatoes off his face. "Wow, how did you come up with that stuff that fast?"

"Well, you just gotta come up with something hastily, but you can't make it sound wimpy. I was teased a lot at my old school in California. Finally I got so good at making fun of the jocks that some of the middle group took me, and after that, it just sorta came naturally," Greg explained as he picked up his tray.

"Great, now all you have to do is learn how to fight. Then, you won't have anything to worry about," Taylor commented dryly.

"Taylor, what's wrong? Greg just stood up to those guys as well as you would have," Jason countered. Taylor shot him a pretty effective death glare.

"What none of you realize is that Warrick doesn't play fair. Once he gets Greg out there alone, he's gunna have his entire gang ambush Greg and hold him while Warrick beats the crap out of him. Sure, Greg did a great job standing up to those guys, but he just got himself into a bigger mess than he intended," she shot back.

To Be continued…….

A/N: So what do you guys think? Good, Bad, Excellent? Review with answers. I was thinking a relative of Taylor's could save the day

Sorry I haven't updated in a while…. I've been busy with schoolwork, and my plot bunnies ran under the bed for a while, but it's now Christmas break for me, and I don't have school for a while. Inspiration infected my plot bunnies while I was looking at icons that depicted sporks. Midnight James is going to join Taylor's group soon, and there is a dance coming up too. Who will go with whom? Free virtual cookies for who ever gets a pairing right!

Press the special purple button below. It's calling you to review!!!!!!!


	4. Random IM's anyone?

_"I can't believe this. The third school I've had to transfer to since the beginning of this year, all because of a __few__ fights that __may__ have ended in a broken rib or two." _Midnight James thought as she walked through the doors of Miami Dade High School and toward the office. Her older brother, Davis, opened the door for her and she brushed past him. _"He __had__ to dress in his Air Force outfit today. Is he just __trying__ tick me off today?" _

"Uh hi. I'm here to see principle Ecklie," Midnight said to the receptionist. She gazed around the office, noting the school colors plastered to the walls. _"Who makes their school colors sea green and yellow?" _She thought.

"Name please," the receptionist said not looking up from the papers she was working on.

Midnight cleared her throat. "Midnight James," she stuttered. The receptionist gave her an odd look, and then pointed to a line of chairs that had three filled already. Midnight took the signal and sat next to the last kid, who had dark hair and a cut lip. The boy sitting next to him had sandy blonde hair and an ice pack to his forehead, and the last person, a blonde hair girl had a piece of cotton nestled under her nose and was already stained with quite a lot of blood.

Midnight gazed into the cafeteria, but the principle's office door opening, revealing three boys and a happy looking older man in a crisp suit soon broke her trance. One boy seemed to be of a Cuban decent and he has an ice pack clutched to his wrist. He cast a scowl at the sandy blonde haired kid. The next kid that came out was of an African-American decent and he glared at the girl. The last kid who had brown hair and matching eyes stared at the kid next to Midnight.

"Taylor, Greg, Ryan. In my office, NOW!" The principle screamed. The two boys flinched, but the girl simply stood up and marched into his office. The door slammed shut and Midnight watched as the principle continued to chew the three kids out. She looked away when the door opened and a dark haired boy strode into the office, plunking down next to Midnight.

"Now GET OUT OF HERE AND NO MORE FIGHTING OR YOU'LL BE EXPELLED! AND I MEAN ALL OF YOU!!" the principle screamed. The girl seemed to be amused at the principle's rage and she laughed and gave the kid who came in earlier a high five.

"Do you just live to tick him off Taylor?" the kid asked. Taylor laughed and nodded, the cotton still glued to her nose. The kid Midnight had been sitting next to earlier gave her a wink and bent down.

"Principle in his rage. He cusses a lot when he's mad. It's fun to watch his face turn the color of a beet," he laughed. Midnight smirked as the kid stood up and looked at Taylor. "How can you just sit there and keep a straight face when he's spitting all over his keyboard?"

"It's easy Ryan. Try to imagine Ecklie in his underwear. That defiantly won't bring a smile to your face," Taylor laughed. "Ugh. Still sends shivers down my spine thinking of that, but it was a pretty effective way to not smile. Thanks for the idea, Jason," Taylor said to the dark haired kid who had previously been sitting next to Midnight. The sandy blonde haired boy laughed as well as he took the ice pack away from his head. He retch up and touched a cut that seemed to have been bleeding quite a lot earlier, seeing as how the ice pack had a lot of blood on it.

"How's that cut Greg? You were slammed into that locker pretty hard," Taylor asked. Greg shrugged and put the ice pack back to his forehead.

"It's okay, I guess. You were right Taylor they don't play fair. At least we play just as dirty," Greg replied.

"Midnight, in here now," the principle commanded as he beckoned for Midnight to enter the office. She got up and walked into the office just as the other four kids left.

_Passing Period………_

Calleigh Duquesne strode through the halls, looking for the best person she knew to tick off, Nick Stokes. To her, it was so sad that he had joined the geek group instead of becoming a jock. She had liked Nick, until he started hanging out with that Taylor geek. The upcoming Winter Wonderland dance was the perfect place to convert Nick, and Calleigh was determined to get Nick to ask her. _"Maybe I got into the wrong group. I wonder what Delko will say if I told him I was going to the dance with Nick Stokes." _Calleigh thought as she searched for Nick.

"Hey Nicky," Calleigh cooed as she spotted him. She stood in front of Nick and proceeded to go through with her plan. "Are you going to ask me to the dance?"

"Well I would, but I'm already going with…with…with…" Nick looked around and spotted a girl and brought her in close. "Her. Yeah, I'm going to the dance with this girl right here, which happens to be my girlfriend. I met her earlier and so now she's going with me, aren't you?"

The girl cast a glance up at Nick. "I don't even know you," she commented dryly.

"Sure you do. You're going to the dance with me," Nick growled as he softly punched her in the arm.

"Really, then what is her name?" Calleigh asked, smiling at the shocked look on Nick's face.

"Her name is Midnight," Taylor jumped in and Calleigh's face fell. Nick smiled and pulled Midnight in closer, and at this she snapped.

"Either let go of me, or loose a hand cowboy," Midnight hissed. Nick looked at her somewhat shocked and then just smiled.Midnight struck Nick in the stomach and pushed him backwards, causing him to fall into Speedle. Speedle pushed Nick back and he fell on top of Midnight who immediately shoved him off.

"And so another fight ensues," Greg commented as he, Ryan, and Jason slipped inside the nearest classroom. They heard the loudest part of the fight, which was Nick begging for mercy from underneath Midnight. Greg watched as Taylor and Warrick were hitting each other and Speedle got shoved into Taylor, who ran into Warrick. Greg calmly stepped into the hall and stuck his foot out in the pathway, and Delko tripped over it. After about 2 minutes of this fight, the teachers finally interrupted and pulled apart the many fights happening.

"Alright, which one of you started this?" The History teacher asked. Everyone immediately pointed toward Midnight, Taylor, Greg, and Remy Davis, another friend of Taylor's. The history professor pointed toward the office, and the four of them walked down the hallway. Ryan flashed a grin at Greg, who nodded in return.

"Hey, Taylor," Greg said with a hint of slyness in his voice. "I have a question."

"Shoot," was her simple reply. Greg stepped in front of her, preventing her from going any farther down the hallway.

"How would you, if we're not expelled that is, like to go to the Winter Wonderland dance with me?" Greg asked. Taylor held his gaze for a moment, and then dropped hers.

"Uh, I'd like to. Yeah, if my Uncle Horatio can prevent us from getting expelled. If he does, than yeah, I'd love to go. Don't expect me to wear a dress, though," Taylor replied with a grin. Greg smiled back, and they continued to walk down the hall to their impending doom.

_In the principal's office…_

"What are you thinking?! You have caused over 5 fights this month, and if you don't stop, we will be forced to expel you for safety's sake of the other students," Conrad ranted. He then turned to Horatio Caine, the Vice Principal. "This niece of yours is a menace to the school's safety. If she doesn't stop this nonsense, she will have to be taken to local law enforcement. For right now, she and her friends are going to be expelled for the rest of the year."

"Now wait just a minute, Conrad. She may have started a few fights in the past, but I can assure you that she didn't start this one. She was simply in the wrong place at the wrong time. The other students accused her because she has started so many fights in the past, most of them at fault of your jocks. Taylor and Ryan have informed me that Warrick Brown and his group start most of the fights she has been included in, and while she and Ryan are punished, the true culprits are let off the hook. This school is about fairness, and giving these three…" Horatio indicated Greg, Taylor, and Ryan. "In school suspension while only giving Warrick and his group a warning doesn't communicate fair to me." Taylor cast a lopsided grin in Ryan's direction that said, _"Having my Uncle as vice principal is really paying off."_ Ryan smiled back and looked at the tension between Ecklie and Horatio. Greg merely was looking into a random space, thinking about how Taylor had said yes when he asked her to the dance.

"Very well. They will not be expelled, but if she is sent down here one more time, she will be expelled, do I make myself clear?" Ecklie asked. Horatio nodded and Ecklie turned toward Midnight. "I hope I won't see you in here as frequently as I see Miss Cahill. Just know that some of the students here can be a very bad influence. I'd hate to see you down here in regards to a fight."

Midnight stood up and Ryan, Taylor, and Greg followed suit. "Don't worry," Midnight said as she started toward the door. "You will see me more often." She left without another word and Horatio followed the other three out.

"Taylor," Horatio spoke up as they left the office. "I can't be protecting you and your friends all the time. You have to know that next time, I can't save you."

"Yeah I know, I know. Wow, Uncle H having you as vice principle is really paying off! Way to tell Ecklie off!" Taylor exclaimed as she and the others started walking down the hallway. Horatio merely shook his head and disappeared back into the office.

Seventh period math… 

Greg stared at the paper in front of him. _"What do they mean solve using calculus? I don't even know what calculus means! I've never used calculus in my life. I don't understand this crap!!" _Greg thought to himself. He gazed around the silent room, noticing that Taylor was busy writing a note, not an equation. She silently passed it to Skylark, which passed it onto Nick. Nick opened the note, read it and got a surprised look on his face. He scribbled something down on the paper and gave it back to Skylark. She gave it to Taylor who read it and scrawled something down on the paper. _"Back and forth. Back and forth, don't these guys ever get tired of writing?" _Greg wondered to himself. He got a surprise when Jason poked him in the back and handed him a note. Greg opened the note and read what was on it.

_"Hey Greggo. Nick, Taylor, Jason, Remy, Kassie, and I are going to the park tonight around midnight. Want to come?"_ Greg looked back at Jason in a questioning manner. Jason pointed at Remy. Greg bent over the note and scribbled a reply.

_"Well, I guess I could, but that means I'll have to sneak out of my house. Gimme some time to think about it, mkay? I probably will join you guys though." _Greg gave the note back to Jason so that it could be passed to Remy. Remy opened it, read it, and gave Greg a nod. The teacher, Mr. Barnhart, walked by Greg at that moment, and Greg bent over his calculus problem and pretended to work on it. The bell rang, and the students rushed to grab their things.

Outside, in the hall, Taylor caught Greg as he was walking down the hall.

"So, eighth period. Where are you goin' Greggo?" She asked. Greg pulled out his schedule and scanned over it.

"Uh, looks like computers, you?"

"Ugh, no. I have health. Hey, do you have an email account?"

"Yeah, why?"

"Gimme your address, I'll IM you," Greg grabbed the scrap piece of paper Taylor was holding out and scrawled his email address on it. Taylor took it and waved him a goodbye. She and Greg walked down the hallway toward the computer and health classes, where they went their separate ways.

Eighth Period… 

Greg sat at his computer, waiting for Taylor's IM to come up. While he stared at the computer, he noticed that Kassie had logged on, and Riley soon followed.

**_Soccerfreak and Tux have logged on_**

**Soccerfreak: Hey guys. What up?**

**Tux: Riley! Dude, what's happenin'?**

**Soccerfreak: Hey Kassie. Nothin' much, you? **

_**Demonwolf has logged on.**_

**Demonwolf: Hey Greggo, Kassie, Riley what is happening? I'm stuck in health. Yuck!**

**_TrueTexan has logged on_**

**TrueTexan: Hey guys. What is the damage as far as dying in a class? **

**Demonwolf: Hey Nick! Wave I'm stuck in health! Sarcastic "joy"**

**Soccerfreak: LOL! I'm in art. Thank gosh we have a make-up day so I can play around on my laptop…**

**Tux: Eh, I'm in gym…**

**Demonwolf: Faking the whole twisted ankle thing again, Kassie?**

**Tux: Yeah…**

**_Baseballluver has logged on_**

**Baseballluver: Hey guys. What's happenin'?**

**Demonwolf: You know what's happenin' in health Ryan. I can see you from my class!**

**Baseballluver: Very funny Taylor… :(**

**TrueTexan: So, who is going with whom to the dance?**

**Demonwolf: **_**I'm**_** going with Greg. :)**

**TrueTexan: No kidding. He asked you out? **

**Sciencefreak: I didn't ask her out, I just asked her to the dance… **

**Baseballluver: Greggo likes Taylor!**

**Sciencefreak: Shut up Ryan:(**

**Soccerfreak: I'm going with Kassie.**

**Demonwolf: Typical…**

**TrueTexan: I think I might ask Midnight to go with me.**

**Tux: Yeah, after she kicked your butt!**

**_Armygirl has logged on_**

**Armygirl: Why are we talking about me?**

**Baseballluver: We're not! Nervous laugh**

**Armygirl: Right…**

**_Southern guns has logged on_**

**Southern guns: Hey y'all**

**Demonwolf: Hey Bobby. How's art?**

**Southern guns: So-so I guess.**

**_Computerfreak has logged on_**

**Computerfreak: Wow, this is really active huh?**

**Demonwolf: Yeah Jason.**

**_LemonInYurEye has logged on_**

**LemonInYurEye: Hey guys, its Sara.**

**Demonwolf: Wow, you changed your email address?**

**LemonInYurEye: Yep. Greg, you okay?**

**Sciencefreak: Yep, just thinking is all…**

**Demonwolf: 'Bout what?**

**Sciencefreak: Eh, I don't know…**

**_EmilySanders has logged on_**

**EmilySanders: Hey Greggo.**

**Sciencefreak: Emily! Get out of my room, NOW!**

**EmilySanders: Nope!**

**Demonwolf: Excuse me…who are you?!**

**Sciencefreak: She's my annoying little sister…**

**_Sk8tergurl has logged on_**

**Demonwolf: Hey Skylark!**

**Sk8tergurl: Yo, Taylor. Wow, this is active…**

**Tux: Yup. Ugh, gym. I hate this class. Especially when we have to run a mile…**

_"Heh, this is an active chat room. Everyone of Taylor's friends must be here…" _Greg thought to himself. He noticed that Remy, Katelyn, and Grady were missing, though.

**Sciencefreak: Hey guys. Where are Remy, Katelyn, and Grady?**

**Demonwolf: Hmm…good question.**

_**Mathrules has logged on.**_

**Mathrules: Hey guys. It's Grady. In the digital flesh!**

**Demonwolf: Wow, now we're safe…**

**_Crimeshowluver has logged on_**

**Crimeshowluver: Hey guys. It's Remy.**

**Demonwolf: Hey Remy, where's your bro, Randy?**

**Crimeshowluver: At home, sick.**

**Demonwolf: Hmmm. Where's Katelyn, do you know?**

**Crimeshowluver: Nope. I think she's in the office.**

**Demonwolf: Well, we had all better go.**

**Sciencefreak: Yep. See you guys later!**

Greg logged off just as the bell rang and he left the room, thoughts of the dance swirling in his head.

A/N: Well there you go. It took me a while because my computer crashed and I lost this chapter, but here it is! The next chapter is coming soon! Thanks for being patient while I re-typed this chappy. You guys rock! Promise the next chapter will be up and running soon, if my plot bunnies don't decide to hibernate again.

Much huggles and appreciation,

Demonwolfe


	5. Death and Paper airplanes?

Greg sat in his desk, silently mulling over the current problem on the board. The teacher paced up and down the rows, making sure that every student was doing what they were supposed to do. Everyone was, with the exception of Randy, who was balancing his pencil on his upper lip.

"Mister Jones. Might I ask what in the world you are doing?" Mr. Orion asked as he approached Randy's desk.

"Well, Mr. O. May I call you that?" Randy began. "I am simply analyzing the effects of personal balance of a pencil on my lip. One young as I, who really can't concentrate when it comes to World Studies, needs to find a way to concentrate, so that is why I'm balancing this pencil on my lip."

"Yeah, right. Just concentrate on the problem on the board, okay?" Mr. Orion responded with a sarcastic voice.

"But Mr. O, I just got back to school. I've been down with the whole strep throat, fever, flu, and the common cold all at the same time. Why am I required to do work when I've been so sick, close to death? I swear the other day, as I laid on my bed, I could see the soft, soothing white light calling me forward, toward my destiny of death. Why should I work when I almost died?" Greg noticed Riley roll his eyes at the comment of death that Randy made.

"Yeah, death my eye!" Mr. Orion exclaimed as he stalked back up the aisle. Randy winked at Katelyn and cast a sideward smirk at Greg. Greg shook his head and went back to the problem on the board.

"Mister Sanders. Please tell me you can actually solve this problem. You were paying attention, am I correct?" Mr. Orion said with a sigh. Greg concentrated on the problem once more before answering.

"Uh, Paul Revere is most noted for his midnight ride announcing that the British were coming, and he was also an accomplished silversmith. I think…" Greg replied. Mr. Orion nodded and erased the words on the board. Suddenly, a paper airplane sailed through the air and hit him in the back of the head.

"Alright!" Mr. Orion exclaimed, wheeling around. "Who threw that?" Randy snickered as Jason quickly looked away. "Mr. O'Connor. You are in serious trouble."

"But all he was doing was studying the effects of gravity on a paper airplane over a long distance," Greg piped up. "It's our science project," he added as an afterthought. Jason and Greg were nodding as Mr. Orion looked at them both. "Really, it's our actual science project. I just know it will get an A," Greg continued. Mr. Orion scoffed as the bell rang, dismissing them from class. Everyone in the room rushed out, Greg meeting Jason at the door.

"You really didn't have to cover me you know. I was going to admit to it…eventually," Jason commented as he and Greg met up with Taylor in the hallway.

"What did you do now, Jase?" Taylor asked in a stressed voice.

"He chucked a paper airplane at Mr. Orion," Greg replied. "Hey are you feeling okay?"

"No, basketball practice is starting up, and I want to join, but I have to quit some things, but I don't know what to quit," Taylor replied slowly. Greg nodded in reply and walked slowly down the hall by her side.

"Are you still gunna be able to make it to the dance?" Greg asked looking at Taylor.

"I don't know. My Uncle Horatio never gave me an answer," Taylor replied as she neared the office. "But I can ask him right now."

"Taylor, what brings you down to the office? You didn't get in trouble again, did you?" Horatio asked as he strode up to Taylor and Greg.

"Uncle H, I was wondering if I could go to the winter dance with Greggo here," Taylor piped quickly. Horatio looked Greg up and down a moment, and then gave his nod of approval.

"Yup, you sure can," Horatio turned to Greg. "But if she misses her curfew, you will miss the rest of you life."

"Yes sir," Greg answered curtly, nodding at Horatio. Horatio gave a dip of his head in dismissal and retreated back into the office.

"Well, there you go. I can go and that's that. What time will you be at my place to pick me up?" Taylor asked.

Greg thought a moment, and then answered. "I'll be there around 7:30. Is that okay?"

"Yup, that's fine. Here's my address," Taylor scribbled a few things on a scrap of paper, and then continued. "See you then," Taylor turned on her heel and threw a wave over her shoulder at Greg.

"Right on," Greg muttered to himself. He turned around and headed to his Science class, hoping to spot Nick along the way to tell him that Taylor was going to the dance with him.

"Hey! Nick hold up there, buddy," Greg exclaimed as he spotted Nick walking down the hall. "Dude, Taylor is so going to the dance with me!"

"Really?" Nick asked. "Congrats. You're new, and you've already scored a date with the least liked person here. But way to go. I never thought Horatio would let Taylor go to a dance. You must have put quite an impression on him, huh?" Nick asked. Greg nodded and they entered the classroom together, narrowly avoiding running into Warrick who was walking backward. Greg settled into his seat in front of Nick just before the bell rang, and class began. Greg just couldn't stop smiling at the thought that Taylor agreed to go to the dance with him, the new kid in school, so quickly.

A/N: Well, there you go. I know it was quite short, but I tried. Sorry for making you guys wait so long, but my plot bunnies were kinda hibernating. But they're back and almost better than ever. Hope you enjoyed this chappy!


	6. HOLD ON NEXT CHAPTER

Hey guys. I'm sorry I haven't updated my story in a while. My plot bunnies aren't really working on my story, but working on taking over the world. Don't worry, I'll whip 'em back in shape and try to have the next chappy up very soon! So yeah. Obviously, I've hit a roadblock with my story. I don't know where I'm going to end this volume. (Yes, I've decided to make more volumes). I don't know how many, but as this one follows Greg mostly, I think the next one will mostly follow Nick or someone like that. So look for the next volume sometime in May…I think. Thanks for waiting so patiently, and I'm sorry that I haven't been able to update in a while. Like I said, Promise I'll update soon.

Thanks and much huggles,

Demonwolfe

P.S. You guys really rock. Free virtual cookies for everyone!

Hands out lots of cookies


	7. Taylor ARRESTED?

"Uncle Horatio! Will you help me with something please!" Taylor's voice rang from the attic. Horatio put his magazine down and sighed. He slowly walked up the stairs to Taylor's bedroom, the attic.

"Yes?" Horatio asked as he entered the room. He slowly looked Taylor up and down. A crimson dress fell down to her ankles and she wore a bit of make-up. Her hair was put up in a ponytail. She was holding a silver necklace chain that held an emerald pendant.

"Could you help me with this?" Taylor gestured to the necklace and Horatio walked over and took the necklace from her grasp. He swung it around her neck and fastened the clasp. Taylor smiled sweetly at Horatio as she turned around. "Thanks Uncle H."

"You look great," Horatio stated. "Is this all for that Greg kid?" He asked. Taylor cast him a sideways glance and a lopsided smile. She nodded as she packed a pair of jeans into a backpack. Horatio smiled and exited the room. On his way back down to the living room, he stopped at a room that was across the hallway from his. Katelyn was on her hands and knees looking under her bed.

"Kate," Horatio said. Startled, Katelyn went to look up at Horatio, but only succeeded in hitting her head on the underside of her bed.

"Oww! Yeah dad?" She asked as she rubbed the spot that ached. She looked at Horatio in a questioning manner. He had a look of concern on his face as he looked at Katelyn. "Dad, don't worry I'm fine. Just a little bump."

"I need you to watch out for your cousin on this dance thing. That Greg kid seems nice, but we all know what could happen there. Just make sure that he doesn't hurt her, okay?"

"Sure thing Lieutenant," Katelyn gave Horatio a mock salute as he walked away. Katelyn got up from the floor just as Taylor poked her head in the door.

"Ready?" Taylor asked. Katelyn nodded as she collected her car keys from her bedside table and they walked out to the living room.

"Now, you two be back by eleven. And I mean that, no later or you will never go out again until you're forty," Horatio piped up as Katelyn and Taylor walked toward the door. Katelyn and Taylor nodded as they opened the door and walked out. "Bye you two!" Horatio shouted sarcastically. He heard a faint 'later' from the both of them as Katelyn started up the car.

"High Schoolers…" Horatio muttered to himself.

"Dude, relax. I guarantee that Midnight will show up," Randy said to Nick as he paced back and forth outside the school. "I just can't believe that you got her to go with you. She's about hard-headed as Taylor when it comes to dances," Randy continued. Nick gave him a very convincing death glare at he statement that Randy made.

"Do you know for a fact that she doesn't like dances? Have you talked to her about that? How would you know…you're Randy for God's sake. You can't even figure out a simple math problem. You can't get a date to save your life…what would you know about girls?" Nick ranted as he continued to pace the length of the sidewalk.

"You see? This is why sleep is a good thing Nick. You should try it sometime…" Randy said half to himself. Nick rolled his eyes at Randy, still pacing. "Dude! Will you sit down? You're giving me motion sickness!" Randy exclaimed. Surprisingly, Nick sat down on a rock. Randy shook his head and took a seat next to Nick.

"I can't believe that Greg is going to this thing with Taylor. How can the new kid get a date with a former cheerleader?"

"Wait! Taylor is a former cheerleader?" Randy asked incredulously. Nick nodded slowly as he gave Randy a confused look.

"Yeah. You know, for Taylor's best friend and neighbor, you really don't know a lot about her do you?"

"No, I guess not. Why former?"

"She got kicked off the squad after she dropped Dani Robertson off of the top of the pyramid thingy that they do."

"Why did she do that?"

"Eh, Dani said something about you I guess and Taylor got ticked off. So she dropped Dani and just walked off. Dani ended up with a broken wrist because she tried to break the fall with her hands. She went into the locker room, changed, and handed Catherine the uniform. Then she just walked out in the middle of practice."

"So she left, she didn't get kicked off," Randy pointed out. Nick looked down the street and sighed.

"The next day during lunch, Catherine and the squad came in and said that they kicked Taylor off the squad, not that she left. She just kept her head down and let them tell everyone the story they had made up as to why they kicked Taylor off the squad."

"What'd they say?"

"They said that Taylor had 'jealousy issues because of the fact that Dani was dating Ben Erickson and she wanted Ben for herself, so she broke Dani's wrist on purpose'. None of it was true, except for the wrist thing. Taylor just took it and let them talk their smack."

"That doesn't sound like Taylor at all…" Randy muttered. Nick scoffed as he looked down the road again.

"Well, the day after that was a big game, and all the cheerleaders uniforms came up missing. The cheerleaders had to cheer in their underwear. Conrad wouldn't let them get out of cheering so he made them cheer even though they didn't have uniforms."

"Ah, that sounds like Taylor."

"You know where the uniforms turned up?" Nick asked. Randy shook his head and Nick continued. "They found the uniforms in Warrick, Eric, and Tim's lockers. Ecklie found them actually. That was the first time that those three got detention…" Nick let his voice fade. He looked down the road again, and spotted headlights. "Maybe that's Midnight." His assumption proved true, so Randy left them and headed back inside.

Two hours after Nick and Randy had been talking, which had been at about 7:30, Taylor and Katelyn showed up. Katelyn hung out with Randy by the bleachers while Taylor went off to find Greg.

"Wow, you look…great," Greg said softly as Taylor approached him. She smiled softly as he led her out onto the dance floor. Suddenly, a huge commotion ensued by the entrance. Taylor looked over as her cousin Katelyn was being taken into police custody. Taylor apologized to Greg and ran over to Katelyn.

"What's goin' on cuz?" Taylor asked as she came running up to Katelyn. Katelyn shook her head and gave Taylor a shrug.

"I don't know."

"Taylor Cahill?" A police officer asked as he approached Taylor. She shook her head and the officer pulled out a pair of handcuffs. "You're under arrest young lady."

"What! Why?" Taylor exclaimed as the officer turned her around and placed the cuffs on her wrist. Taylor looked at Katelyn with a mixed look of confusion, panic, and anger on her face. Katelyn spied Catherine, Warrick, Tim, and Eric in a corner laughing among them. She caught Taylor's eye and gestured to the group. Taylor glared in their direction as the police hauled them outside.

A/N: Well, what could be going on here? Taylor arrested? The popular people laughing? They probably have something to do with this. Sorry I took so long to get this chappy to you guys…my computer died on me and so did my plot bunnies. But here it is! I guess to find out what happened to Taylor and her cousin Katelyn, you might have to R&R. By the way, Dani and Ben were mentioned in the prelude…they're part of Warrick's group. Thought I might throw them in there for new ppl included in the plot. Many thanks for your guy's patience. It was a bad time for my computer to go out, but now I have a new one, so you guys shouldn't have to wait so long for the next chappy! Have some cookies you patient fans you! –Hands out cookies- Thanks again! Please review, I love 'em!!!!


	8. A Great Solution

**Disclaimer: Yes…it's finally here. But come on…me own CSI…if I did, I'd have a faster computer and a much more exciting lifestyle. Although, anyone you haven't heard of in regards to CSI: Crime Scene Investigation or CSI: Miami are mine…MINE!!!!! You may incorporate your own last names and personalities, but these ones are mine! ((If I owned CSI or the characters, mainly Greggo, then I wouldn't be so weird either…)) Anyway, on with the story!!!! –Heroic music- ((I'm such a dork… . ))**

_Katelyn spied Catherine, Warrick, Tim, and Eric in a corner laughing among them. She caught Taylor's eye and gestured to the group. Taylor glared in their direction as the police hauled them outside._

"Excuse me, but I think I am entitled to know why my cousin and I are being arrested," Taylor commented as the police officer pulled out a book and began reading Taylor and Katelyn their rights.

"Under State Law, you are required to tell us what we're being charged with," Katelyn said as the officer finished.

"You are being charged with conspiring to induce an illegal street race,"the officer replied after a few moments of silence between the three of them.

"What?" Taylor yelled. Katelyn looked at the officer as a plethora of expressions crossed her countenance.

"My car doesn't even go fast enough to evade the slowest cop car," Katelyn expressed.

"And my car is in the shop because someone broke into it," Taylor added. The police officer shrugged, obviously not caring about what the girls were saying.

"Well you two just sit right here while I contact your parents."

"My parents are dead. I live with Katelyn's dad, Horatio Caine," Taylor acknowledged. She heaved a sigh as she slanted on the trunk of the police car with Katelyn. The officer pulled out his cell phone and asked Katelyn for his number.

"555-0897," Katelyn spat the numbers as if they were acid on the tip of her tongue. The officer nodded curtly and proceeded to dial Horatio's number.

At that moment, Nick and Greg came out of the school building and strode to Taylor and Katelyn.

"Hey, what is going on here? You guys just left all of a su-" Nick cut himself off as her noticed that Katelyn and Taylor were handcuffed. "OH MY GOD!!! YOU GOT ARRESTED?! WHAT DID YOU GUYS DO?!" Nick barked.

"Dude, calm down. We got arrested because we were supposedly trying to organize a street race," Taylor answered. Suddenly, the image of the preps laughing hit her. "Guys, I think that Warrick and them have something to do with this."

"Yeah, we'll tell Dad when he comes down to the station. Oh man, this isn't going to be pretty," Katelyn replied worriedly.

"Don't worry, Uncle H will understand and get us out of this," Taylor reasoned.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

How could you do this? What were you guys thinking? I can't believe that you two got arrested. I say you can go out with your friends for a dance and you end up being thrown into the back of a cop car and heaved downtown!" Horatio growled. Katelyn hung her head in shame and Taylor looked at Horatio with a pleading look. They were back at home, and Horatio wasn't too happy with getting a call that his niece and daughter had been taken into custody.

"Uncle Horatio! Listen to me! We didn't conspire to start a street race. Warrick and his clique must have called it in as a way to get back at me for having Conrad give them some kind of punishment. They are POPULAR PEOPLE! They can't handle being put in detention or having some kind of discipline," Taylor moaned, putting lots of emphasis on the words 'popular people'.

"It doesn't matter, you are both grounded until I can figure out something more extreme to do with you," Horatio replied, shaking his head in the process.

"What?! Grounded? That's not fair Dad, we didn't do anything!" Katelyn protested.

"Yes, grounded. And it is fair because you both got arrested! Up to your rooms. NOW!" Horatio snarled as he pointed to the staircase. Katelyn and Taylor got up and proceeded up the stairs.

"You know that Warrick and his group had something to do with this right?" Katelyn asked as she and Taylor stopped at the top of the stairs.

"Yeah," Taylor replied. Suddenly, a mischievous grin spread across her face. "And I know exactly how to make them talk. Just meet me by Catherine's gym locker before school and we'll get even with them…"Taylor slinked up the stairs to her attic room, leaving a very bewildered and confused Katelyn behind her.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Mwhahahaha! Another chapter in the span of one day! I'm on a roll. I guess to figure out what Taylor does to get the preps to talk, you will just have to R&R. The next chapter will be up in the next few days! I do sense some dark things in Warrick and his group's future. Oh and by the way, plethora _**is **_a word. Go ahead, google it. It's a word. It means an excessive amount of something. So yeah…it's a real word. Don't believe me? Then go ahead and google it. Oh and don't call that number. It was just something off the top of my head. It's not really Horatio's number. I wish I had it though... XP


	9. Look! Ecstasy!

Language Class…that was without doubt the best class of Taylor's day because of the students. Sean Slivka, Lukas Garcia, Ryan Thonhoff, Patrick Amidon, and Stevie Jones were all in her class. There was no comparison that Taylor enjoyed language more than any other class because those four were the class clowns and always made it worthwhile. Today, they would prove to be an essential part in Taylor's revenge.

"Dude Lukas, I brought some sunflower seeds. Just the edible part though," Ryan whispered. Lukas looked at him with an interested look on his face. Ryan stuffed some of the seeds into an empty led pencil and threw it at Lukas. He caught it in midair and started shaking it to get the contents out. After a while, only one seed fell out.

"What the hell man? You only put one in here?" Lukas asked. Patrick shook his head in reply for Ryan.

"I want some!" Sean whispered fiercely. Ryan gave some to him, then turned back to Lukas.

"No dude, he put like 100 of them in there," Patrick replied. Lukas started shaking the pencil more violently. Suddenly he threw it at the wall next to him. When he got up and walked over to pick it up, he came up with a little pill in his hand.

"LOOK! ECTASY!!!!" Lukas stared running around showing everyone in the room his discovery. Everyone was laughing, with the exception of the teacher, who was trying to get the pill from Lukas.

"Lukas, where was it?" Taylor asked. Lukas looked up at her and he pointed to the wall right next to Warrick. "Warrick, what are you doing with ecstasy next to your desk?"

"Ha, very funny. You're just trying to get back at me for that false phone call I made to the police last…night…" Warrick looked around and his eyes landed on Horatio, who had just entered the room on account of the noise.

"Busted," Stevie commented.

"Well, well, well. What have we here? I get called up here because of some noise and I find that my niece and daughter were falsely arrested last night. Warrick, do you realize that you could get jail time for filing a false report with the police?" Horatio asked as he entered and walked over to Warrick.

"It wasn't just me! Catherine, Tim, and Eric all had a part in it too!" Warrick howled. Horatio pointed to the door, indicating he wanted Warrick in the office. He then nodded at the teacher and she picked up the phone, summoning Catherine, Tim, and Eric to the office.

Just as he was walking past her desk, Taylor caught Warrick by the arm. "By the way, that wasn't ecstasy. It was one of Cath's Midols from her gym locker. You just got tricked buddy." Taylor looked over at Lukas who had the pencil in his hand, and with the slightest shake, all of the seeds came pouring out onto the desk. Lukas yelped as he started gathering them all into a pile.

"Right on, revenge is sweet. Lukas, you are so weird, but useful," Taylor commented as she watched Horatio follow Warrick out the door and they were joined by Warrick's partners in crime.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Oh my gosh, I can't believe that worked!" Katelyn pumped a fist in the air as Taylor finished telling her, Nick, and Ryan of the events. Taylor laughed at the thought of Lukas running around shouting '_Look! I found ecstasy!!!_'.

"I think this is even better than the air freshener incident," Greg commented. Taylor giggled as the events of the last week flashed in her head.

"I told you I was going to find a way to make him talk. Even though he is the leader, it is way easy to make him talk. Now all we have to deal with is the fact that I broke into Catherine's locker. I'll probably get grounded for that, but it was so worth it," Taylor noted. Katelyn agreed with a nod of her head as she walked down the hall next to Taylor. They were going down to the office to prove to Horatio that they weren't lying when they had told him that they didn't do what they were arrested for.

"Dad, we're here," Katelyn spoke when she entered Horatio's office.

"Sit," was all he said. Taylor and Katelyn did as he said and waited in silence for Horatio to start talking. "You broke into Catherine's locker, disturbed your class, framed a student, and lied."

"Dad, we did it so you would believe us."

"I know, but that still doesn't make it right."

"Well, if you had just trusted us when we told you, we wouldn't have had to do this."

"You didn't HAVE to do it Taylor, you chose to."

"To prove we weren't untruthful!"

"I did believe you!"

"No you didn't! Otherwise Katelyn and I wouldn't have been grounded!"

"You're right. I should ground you for all that you've done today, but I won't. But don't ever do it again, or I will punish you. All you have to do is ignore Warrick and his group."

"Dad, it's not that easy! We've tried! I am so close to following Taylor's example and hitting them."

"Katelyn, Taylor is…angered. But you don't have a right to hit them."

"Right, because the made fun of Taylor when her parents died. They are giving me a hard time because I'm her cousin and I lost my aunt. You can't just ignore them," Katelyn stood up and Taylor followed suit. "Next time they make a comment about me, or Taylor, or any of my friends, I will knock them on their ass. And I mean it so you can ground me, or expel me, or suspend me but I really don't care. I'm through taking all of their shit and next time, I'm gunna knock their goddamn teeth down their fucking throat!" Katelyn stormed out of the office and Taylor was right on her heels.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: Yeah…so there you go. Taylor got her revenge. By the way the ecstasy actually happened in my language class. So did the air freshener thing. All of Taylor's classmates, i.e. Ryan, Lukas, Patrick, Stevie, and Sean, are all in my language class. They make is soo funny. I love my language class, even though I hate my teacher. So…yeah. Please R&R!!!


End file.
